boom
by mauvelove
Summary: hjyuhghjh
1. 1

Dia adalah dia,

Yang dingin ketika dilihat

namun, hangat ketika dekat

Yang kaku tidak memiliki ekspresi

namun, melakukan sejuta hal dalam diam

Yang akan menangis disepertiga malam hanya untuk merindu,

Katanya malu dengan kewibawaan dipucuk kepalanya

Jadilah seorang teman untuknya,

Karena sungguh dia seorang yang kesepian

Jangan pernah menangis ditengah malam hanya karena ia membentakmu

Percayalah, lelaki itu mencintaimu.

Ibu beri tahu satu hal

 _Cinta seorang es_

 _l_ _ebih hangat dari mentari pagil_

Itu dia, _ayahmu_.


	2. 2

Aku ingin bercerita sesuatu tentang Dia,

Tapi aku harap kau tidak membocorkannya

Beberapa waktu lalu pada malam hari.

Aku diapartement sendirian,

Bibi tetangga yang biasa menemaniku ketika _orang itu_ lembur sudah meminta izin sebelumnya bahwa malam itu ia memiliki urusan yang harus ia urus.

Akhirnya, dari pada aku menunggunya sendirian maka aku memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar. Tapi, belum sampai aku terlelap dan menemuimu dalam mimpi, aku melihat dia pulang. Biasanya ia akan langsung kekamarku jika ia tidak menemukanku diruang tengah. Tapi, malam itu tidak.

Dia langsung pergi kekamarnya.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan mengendap seperti pencuri menuju kamarnya. Pintu besar itu terbuka sedikit jadi aku bisa mengintip diantara celahnya. Menangkap sosoknya yang tengah terduduk dipinggir ranjang.

Yang kulihat lagi? Ia memeluk sebuah bingkai kecil. Itu fotomu.

Lalu setelahnya yang bisa kudengar ia berkata

 _Aku merindukanmu_

Dengan tetesan yang mengalir dikedua mata yang selalu tampak elang dan menakutkan ketika memarahiku.

kau benar, _dia seperti dinding es berjalan tapi penuh kehangatan di balik sikap kakunya._

 _Ibu, Ayah menangis_.


	3. 3

" kemarilah, dengarkan aku "

 _aku mendekat_

" dia, seorang yang luar biasa dengan tekad kuat yang selalu dia miliki. Wanita itu memiliki beragam sinar yang mengelilinginya. Senyumnya yang secerah matahari dan yang katamu seindah langit sore itu bahkan dapat membuat siapa saja jatuh bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Sepertiku, si marga Oh yang dingin bahkan dapat mencair hanya karena suara lembut yang dimilikinya "

" apa kau mencintainya? "

" Ya, aku bahkan selalu menangis saat ia merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana sakitnya atau biarkan aku saja yang merasakannya. Karena demi tuhan dia terlalu indah untuk merasa sakit. "

 _aku terdiam_

" aku sangat mencintainya, lebih dari apapun. Dia seorang wanita yang mengijinkanmu melihat dunia dengan sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya. kau tau? Sekarang, aku mengerti dia telah terlahir kembali "

 _matanya meredup_

" meski dengan rambut gelap dan gaya irit bicara. Itu kau nak. Kau duplikat ibumu, walau sedikit banyak mengalir sifatku "

 _Dia menahan air matanya_ , aku tahu.

Sekali lagi aku tidak bohong

Dia sungguh merindukanmu, bahkan tidak terobati meski ia berkata aku mirip denganmu, _Ibu_.


	4. 4

Apa kabar? Kupikir kau selalu baik, bahkan terlalu nampak baik meski kau menangis atau marah.

Ahh andai saja aku bisa melihat senyum, airmata, dan marahmu.

Tapi, lupakan sejenak. Aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentang malaikatku.

Dia mirip denganmu. Gadis itu hanya menuruni kulit putih dan rambut hitamku, selebihnya itu semua milikmu. Mata coklat rusa dengan binar indah dan bulu mata lentik, hidung mungil serta bibir merah kecil dan pipi putih gembil yang akan merona saat kucium berulang kali. Ia tersenyum pada siapa saja, sangat dirimu. Tapi, sepertinya sikap malas bicara banyak milikku menurun padanya. Benar-benar gadis kecil yang lucu.

Setiap pagi setelah sarapan, ia selalu berjalan terlebih dahulu kemudian menarik kursi mendekati nakas dibawah fotomu lalu mengganti bunga disana.

Apalagi?

Dia dengan kaki kecilnya meletakkan kursi ditempat semula lalu kembali kedepan fotomu, menunduk memberi salam padamu sebelum memulai segala kegiatannya.

Aku bahkan tidak sadar jika itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya hingga ia tidak memerlukan kursi untuk mengganti bungamu dan memiliki kaki ramping sepertimu.

Aku menyadari sesuatu

Dia duplikatmu, dan sangat menghormatimu sekaligus menyayangimu meski ia tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana rasa hangat tidur dipelukanmu, dan bahkan sebelum ia tau apa arti _Ibu_.

 _Terimakasih_ sudah menjadi ibu yang hebat

 _Terimakasih_ sudah mengijinkan dia melihat dunia, dan menjadi penguatku menggantikan posisimu.


	5. 5

" kemarin baru kupelajari bahwa manusia butuh bernafas dan makan untuk bertahan hidup, dan dia tidak termasuk dikeduanya "

" tapi dia adalah kebahagiaan? "

" maka aku hanya butuh bertahan hidup, bukan bahagia "


End file.
